


Hide and Seek

by ChloeMorrison



Series: The Undertale One-shot Parade [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Undertale, Siblings, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMorrison/pseuds/ChloeMorrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal day, where Asriel searches for Chara in the house, as they have hidden themself again. Chara loved pranking their sibling after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that we needed a bit more about Asriel and Chara (or the first fallen child that lived with Toriel, Asgore and Asriel). I could imagine them playing tricks on Asriel from time to time and so this fanfiction happend uvu"  
> Once again, no Beta-reading, I'm sorry for that. 
> 
> If you want you can see a close sibling relationship or see it shippy. That's your choice and how you like it uvu. 
> 
> Enjoy!

„Chara?“  
The young prince Asriel walked through his home, searching for his sibling. His father and mother were in the garden, tending the beautiful golden flowers Asriel adored so much. Maybe Chara was with them?  
Following the path out to the garden, the young child first inhaled deeply, smelling the sweet scent of his most precious flowers. Stepping closer, he saw his parents. Toriel and Asgor were laughing together. The king held a watering can in his hands and it seemed as if he had poured some water on the queen's dress. Instead of being angry, his mother had burst out into laughter.

The little, fluffy child smiled brightly, but said smile disappeared as soon as he searched the area and didn't see Chara. Where were they hiding?  
Toriel looked up and noticed her son standing in the doorway, eyes searching.  
“My child, are you alright?”, she called out in a soft tone, worry clearly visible in her eyes. Asriel tugged at the end of his pullover, nodded his head quickly, and his ears bounced slightly while doing so, before he turned back inside. His mother looked after him, before her gaze shifted to Asgore, who shrugged. “Let them be, Toriel. I assume Asriel is just searching for Chara again, who is hiding.”, he spoke in a calm tone and his wife simply nodded. “I guess you are right, dear.” 

Systematically Asriel searched through the house.  
The kitchen – empty.  
Usually Chara loved to sneak into the room, stealing some cookies from the jar and eating them together with Asriel in one of their rooms. Toriel would find out, as if she was counting every cookie every night, to see if one was missing, and would ask them to stop such foolish behavior in her calm tone. But this didn't change anything, as Chara would dare to do it again and again, but Asriel never snitch on his sibling. 

The living room – empty.  
Asriel knew that Chara loved to rest in front of the fireplace, stretching their short limbs like a cat - Chara had told them with a chuckle what that animal was and that it reminded them of themselve - and ruffling through their brother's fur, cuddling close to him. Or the human read a book, their back leaned onto the big, comfy chair of their mother. They always read the stories out loud, so the little monster could lean back, close his eyes and listen to them. 

Chara's room – empty.  
Usually, if Chara was not found anywhere, they were found in their own room. The brown-haired had many ideas what to do when they were bored. Reading was not their favorite hobby, but they did it for Asriel, if he was nearby and bored as well. They could read for him for hours, just like Toriel, about snails and monsters and what they thought they knew about humans. The child also loved to talk about humanity. Telling their brother all the tales and fantasies about the human world, places, the sky, the sun, the stars. Chara always said the stars looked like the paintings in Waterfall, even though they thought the painting of the sky full of stars in Waterfall was way more beautiful than the real ones. Even though, Asriel wanted to see the surface one day.  
If they weren't reading, Chara also drew some pictures of their new family, tried to learn to bake with Toriel, or played with some of their toys. They never seemed to sit still, always something to do and enjoying it.  
But as Asriel entered the room, he noticed it was empty. The light was turned off and as he turned it on, he couldn't see a single soul in the room. 

Chara was also not seen in the hallway, the bathroom, their parent's bedroom or the basement. The human seemed to be nowhere.  
Defeated, the young Dreemurr went to his own room. He was sure his sibling was not in there, as the human was not allowed to go in there alone (something about Chara breaking some of Asriel's stuff in an accident, so Toriel told them to only be in the room of the other, if they were together).  
The door opened fast and something jumped at the little prince, clawing at him. Screaming in terror,the fluffy monster shoved his attacker away, eyes closed tightly. He only opened it as he heard a laugh – a laugh he would recognize anywhere. Opening his eyes hesitantly, he noticed the person he was searching for the whole time right in front of him. His eyes opened wide before they filled with thick tears, which – unfortunately – left his eyes, running down his fluffy cheeks and staining the white fur.  
The laughter stopped immediately and two short thin arms wrapped around his trembling frame. “Asriel, that was only a joke, don't cry.”, Chara spoke, still chuckling a little. Their brother rubbed his eyes with his sleeves, sniffing quietly. “Y-you know that I'm a c-crybaby...”, he murmured muffled into the human's shoulder as he wrapped his own arms around them, clawing into their pullover.  
“I know. But a little fun never killed anyone, has it?”, answered the brown-haired. “I bet it has...”, was the muffled reply. “Don't be stupid, it never has.”  
Chara started laughing again, but this time Asriel joined them. First quietly, into his siblings shoulder, then a bit louder. The human slowly let go of their monster brother, looking him in the eyes. Dreemurr was wiping his tears away with the sleeves of his pullover, hiccuping a little, as he was calming down. Smiling, they embraced him again, rubbing their noses together. It was something Chara often did to show affection, Asriel had learned. At first, he thought it was a little bit weird, but they had told him, that they heard silblings sometimes gave each other a little nuzzle, to show their affection. 

And one thing was clear as daylight: Chara loved Asriel more than anything in this world and Asriel loved Chara more than anything in this world. Because they were siblings. Not siblings by blood, but siblings by heart, which made it even stronger.


End file.
